1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic books (e-books), and more particularly, to a method of generating information regarding supplementary attributes for e-book content based on a user's preference and applying the information to the corresponding e-book content. Event messages also relate to a mobile device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication device users use a variety of functions via large sized screens. For example, users purchase e-book content, download it to their mobile devices, and read the e-book. However, conventional e-book content does not support a modification function by the users, due to the copyright or the e-book content producer's reasons. Although the conventional service system is required to protect e-book content, it does not meet the purchase users' various expectations. Therefore, a new system is required that can protect e-book content and satisfy the users' requests of e-book content modification.